Wild And Beautiful
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Co-written with x.Mayhem.x When he helped her out, she was thankful. And since then, they became good friends. But when he wanted her, she turned her thoughts around. Will her close-minded ways change? UmagaOC
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Wild And Beautiful  
by: Madame Morrison**

**Disclaimer: I own Jayla Gage**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Fan-Fiction Post: Chapter Story**

**Pairings: Umaga/OC, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Accident**

**A/N: Now before you all go "Ewwwwie, Umaga? But he's so grossy! Nast! Lyke OMG.", listen to me. I was watching the three hour RAW 4/21/08, and I thought Umaga looked pretty hot without his braids. So it inspired me to write this. Yay.**

**Anyway, have fun. **

**Oh and in this chapter, Jayla's entrance song is 'Whispers In The Dark' by: Skillet.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I took a deep breath before the match ended. I was so excited and nervous about this. I was actually getting a title shot tonight.

On a positive note, I didn't have to go against Beth. She had lost the Women's Championship over a couple weeks ago. Now, she may be one of my best friends, but that girl would crush me! Mickie James is now the Champion. She's also one my friends, and she's a good wrestler. But now the chances of either of us winning was on an even playing field.

I was preoccupied watching the match from the backstage, I was oblivious to anyone around me. I snapped out of it as soon as I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hi, Brian." I giggled.

He took his hands off my eyes. "Oh, you're no fun."

I laughed. "You love me."

"Yeah I know, how can I not?" Brian pushed me, playfully. "So, you ready, champ?"

I pointed to him. "Hey, you can't call me that yet. I still gotta beat Mickie, first."

Brian waved it off like it was nothing. "Oh, pff. Dude, it'll be a piece of cake. You can do it."

"She's pretty good, though." I said.

Brian gave me the look. "You can do better."

"I sure hope so." I said, nervously.

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Just relax, okay?"

And he walked off, leaving me with that to think about. In the background, I heard Lilian's voice announce the winner of the match I looked outside of the curtain ad saw that my match was now.

"The following match is for the Women's Championship!" Lilian announced. "Introducing first, from Lewistown, Pennsylvania; weighing in at 115 lbs, Jayla!"

_'Despite the lies that you're making, you're love is mine for the taking. My love is, just waiting, to turn your tears to roses.'_

That was my cue. I walked out and entered into the open. I stood on the ramp as the thousands of Orlando fans cheered like crazy. I raised my fist in the air before walking down the runway.

I slipped inside of the ring and waited by Lilian.

Mickie's entrance music started up and everyone went nuts.

"And from Richmond, Virgina; she is the WWE Women's Champion - Mickie James!"

My long time on-screen rival came out through. I watched as she did her little jumping up and down thingy. The fans cheered and rooted for her. She was so upbeat and peppy and that's what they loved about her.

She came out and walked down to the ring, entered in, and the match began. The crowd settled down, watching our every move. Mickie had the upper hand at first, and I began beating her through the middle part, but she changed directions on me. And then, that's when it happened.

As she dropped me down, I landed wrong and felt something snap in my leg. I yelled out in pain once, but Mickie kept in character and continued to fight me on. That was a good mood. But, I eventually couldn't fight anymore and just let her pin me down for the count.

"One, two, three!"

The bell rung. Everyone stood up and cheered.

"And here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion - Mickie James!"

* * *

The doctors carried me back, trying to support my leg as much as possible. I hissed in pain, just at the sharp parts where I felt the snap.

"We got you, Jayla, don't worry." said one of them.

I hissed again, slightly. "Ow! Thanks..."

"Hey, whoa, what's going on?" said a voice around us.

I looked up and saw Eddie Fatu.

"She's injured, we're trying to rush her, so if you don't mind-"

But as one of the doctors were trying to explain, he cut in.

"I can help if you need. Here, just-"

And that's when I was lifted up in a fireman's carry by him.

"Here we go." he said. "Now where to?"


	2. Chapter 2: I Messed Up

**Chapter Two: I Messed Up**

After Eddie helped me into the ambulance, they took me to the nearest hospital. I was there for about three almost four hours. Brian had called my cell phone, freaking out and asking if I was okay. I had told him everything was just fine and that;s when he told me that he'd come soon to pick me up.

* * *

Ten or twenty minutes later, the door of my hospital room opened up. As I was lying on my bed, I looked over to the entrance.

"Right this way." said my doctor, leading Brian inside.

I smiled. "Hey, Brian."

"Hey, hey, hey. How's the leg, girlie?" he greeted me.

"Ah, broken. And it sucks, because I'm going to be out for a good six months." I said. "Kill me now, please?"

"You're so over-dramatic, you know that?" he said.

"Hey, I messed up." I told him. "And I did it in one of the most important matches of my life, I think I have being-over-dramatic-and-emotional rights."

"Do me a favor?" he asked, as he rustled through the white and yellow McDonalds bag that sat next to him. He pulled out a Big Mac and handed it to me. "Eat this, and shaddup! Haha."

I gave him the pouty lip, as I took it. "Aw, don't be such a meanie-head."

"I'm only mean, 'cause I care." he said, grinning

You know, I love Brian. He's my best friend and he's always been there for me. I smiled at him as I took a bite out of my sandwich. For once, I wasn't so stressed out. I was pretty content.

"Yeah, yeah, she's okay." I heard Paul's voice coming toward the room. "You wanna come see her?"

I looked at Brian. "Is that Paul?"

He swallowed his bite. "Mhm. He came along too."

"Who's he talking to?"

Brian shook his head. "I have no idea."

Not too longer, Paul walked in, but following along inside too, was ... Eddie.

"Hey loser, whattya think you're doing injurin' yourself like that?" Paul, light-heartedly, picked on me. "When I say, break a leg. I don't mean literally!"

"Oh thanks, jerkass." I laughed. I looked over at Eddie. He was dressed down in black, and dark blue casual clothing. He slid his sunglasses on the top of his head. "Hey Eddie."

"Hey hun, how're you?" he replied.

"A lot better." I said. "Thank you for earlier, helping me in all."

"I was only there. And I wasn't going to leave you there all alone, struggling. Ya know?" he chuckled.

"Aw, thanks." I giggled.

"How long you out for?" he asked.

"Six months." I said. Ugh, I hated reminding myself. "I'm going back to Lewistown and chill with my mother for a while."

"Are you going to need any help? I'm not scheduled to show up on RAW for a while, I could help you out and stuff." he offered. Oh Eddie, so kind. I felt guilty and on the side, spoiled. I don't know why he was being so nice to me. But then again, he was always nice to everyone. It was ironic, because his in-ring character was a beast, but in reality, he was a teddy bear. I really could object, or else I'd feel worse.

"Ah, alright. I suppose my mother won't mind too much, so why not?" I said.

"Okay." he said, postively. "Are you leaving tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning." I corrected.

"Good deal, give me a call then, alright?" he instructed.

"Alright." I smiled, as he began to exit out. "Thank you."


End file.
